


Cute Factor

by A_Drone_Ymous



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maid dress, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Drone_Ymous/pseuds/A_Drone_Ymous
Summary: Camus isn’t really the archetype that would fit the adjective “cute”. However, Natsuki believes otherwise.A maid dress was chosen for some innocent roleplay between the two, leading to a later event down the line.





	Cute Factor

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my bastard of a friend who wrote the first NatsuCam fic on this site.
> 
> So, I took it upon myself to write the first NatsuCam porn fic on this site.
> 
> You’re welcome, Clover, you goddamn bitch you.

“Wow~!!” Natsuki beams from ear to ear. “You look super cute, Myu-chan!”

Camus stands in front of the glasses-wearing blonde and sighs. “I am happy to see that you find enjoyment in this.” He smooths out his skirt. “So, this is how a maid dress would look on me.” He turns around a gives Natsuki a little flip of his skirt.

Natsuki gasps. “Myu-chan, you can’t just start teasing me like that!”

“I deeply apologize, Master.” Camus turns back towards Natsuki and bows deeply. “I did not intend to tease you like that. Although, it was amusing to see your reaction.” He puts on innocent eyes and chuckles.

Natsuki’s eyes glow with excitement. “Myu-chan, you seriously are sooooo cute!!” He pulls Camus into a tight hug. “I didn’t think you could get any cuter, but it feels like you just did!”

Camus blushes in reply. “Why, thank you for the compliments, Master.”

“Please,” Natsuki lets Camus out of his hug, “just call me Natsuki.” He smiles brightly.

Camus’ cheeks flush a deeper red. “But, that would be so informal of me.”

“I don’t mind it, though. I like it when you call me Natsuki.” He leans into Camus and gives him a kiss. “I wouldn’t want someone as adorable as you to call me Master.”

Camus softens up as Natsuki compliments him once again. “You know, I never really thought of myself as ‘cute’. That is, until you began to associate that word with me.”

“Aww~!! Myu-chan!!”

~~~~~

Camus has put on the maid dress once again. Usually, he’d do it out of request from Natsuki. However, today he wanted to do it out of his own accord. He stares at his reflection, angling his body in different directions. “He really thinks of me as cute. . .” he says to himself. “To Natsuki, I’m cute. I’m cute. I’m. . .”

Something begins to rub itself in between Camus’ legs. Something that he has experienced before, but never like this. His eyes widen in surprise as he looks down to check on himself. “Oh dear,” he mutters. Camus tries to take the maid dress off, but the material brushing against his skin sends shivers down his spine. ‘ _This never happened when I did this before. Why is it happening now?_ ’ He quickly comes to the conclusion that taking the maid dress off will cause more harm than done. He lets out a huff, and sits on his bed.

His breaths have become more shallow as he stares down at his covered crotch. ‘ _I’m ashamed to do this, but there’s no other way._ ’ Camus begrudgingly palms himself through his skirt. His other hand moves up to cover his mouth. His legs inch closer together as he continues. “Natsuki. . .” he whispers, falling back onto his bed. Turning to his side, he finds an unfamiliar scent in his room.

The coat Natsuki lent him last night is still with him. Natsuki’s rich scent sends Camus’ heart into a flurry. He grabs the coat and holds it tightly to his chest. Natsuki’s smell engulfs his mind. After a few seconds, Natsuki is all Camus could think about as he touches himself more.

“Natsuki. . . Natsuki!” Camus pants. “Natsuki!! Feels. . . So good! Ah!!” He continues to palm himself through his skirt. The friction gradually increases as he nears closer to orgasm. “Natsuki!!” he whines his name again. “I’m gonna cum!”

Just then, Natsuki opens the door to Camus’ room. “M-Myu-chan??”

Camus freezes in place for a moment before quickly sitting himself upright and throwing the coat behind him. “N-Natsuki!!” he exclaims. “I didn’t know you’d be coming over.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Natsuki says. He looks away, embarrassment in his body language. “But, I see I was given a surprise in return.”

Camus’ face flushes from light pink to a rose red. “I-I apologize for that indecent scene I put on. . .”

Natsuki turns back to Camus and smiles softly. “Don’t be sorry, Myu-chan.” He walks over to Camus and leans in towards his ear. “I kinda liked catching sight of that.”

“Natsuki?!” This is the first time Camus has heard Natsuki say something with sexual undertones. It’s become arousing.

“Why don’t I help you out?” Natsuki suggests. “Can you lift your skirt up, please?”

Camus turns his eyes away, deep in regret. He moves around until he’s on his knees, grabs the hem of his skirt, and lifts it up. “Just get it over with, okay?”

Natsuki chuckles. “I’ll see what I can do.” He reaches over and sinks his hand under Camus’ undergarments, earning a gasp from the receiver. “Myu-chan, you seem to be quite sensitive down there.”

Shivers run down his spine as Camus feels Natsuki softly drag his fingers up his dick. “Ngh!! Natsuki. . .”

“Hehe~! Myu-chan’s super cute when he’s acting shy.” Natsuki kisses Camus’ cheek. “It’s making me want more of him.”

“Natsuki~” Camus moans. “M-More! I want you to touch me more!”

“Myu-chan~” Natsuki wraps his hand around Camus’ dick, steadily moving it up and down. “Tell me: does it feel good?”

“It feels so good!” Camus’ legs tremble under him. “Natsuki, I’m about to—aah!!” Camus leans on Natsuki’s shoulder as cums on Natsuki’s hand and the underside of his maid dress.

Natsuki uses his free hand to rub Camus’ head. “Are you feeling better now, Myu-chan?” Camus nods. “I’m glad!”

Camus moves back a little, then kisses Natsuki in a needy manner. Natsuki’s hands run down Camus’ back and under his skirt while Camus’ hands wrap tightly around Natsuki’s neck, pulling them closer together. They haven’t gotten this heated in a kiss before, but the atmosphere felt just right for the situation. Natsuki turns them around so he’s sitting on the bed and Camus is on his lap.

“Myu-chan,” Natsuki pants into the kiss.

“Natsuki. Natsuki. . !” Camus rolls his hips forward, meeting with the boner within Natsuki’s pants. He pulls back from the kiss in surprise. “Natsuki, your. . .”

The taller blonde tilts his head. “My what?”

“You. . .” Camus’ eyes fall under a lustful gleam and he places a hand upon Natsuki’s crotch. “I see you need help as well.”

The taller blonde suddenly pushes Camus away. “O-Oh!! Um, well,” he quickly tries to cover up his bulging lust, “I can deal with it myself.”

“Natsuki, you can’t walk out of here with that in your pants,” Camus says. “People might perceive things that would lead to us getting, well, caught.” He gets on his knees in between Natsuki’s legs. “Please, let me return the favor.”

“Myu-chan??”

Camus unzips Natsuki’s pants and pulls them down enough that his dick could finally breath in the fresh air. He licks his lips, readying himself for this opponent. “My, you’re bigger than I expected.”

“M-Myu-chan. . .” Natsuki covers his face in embarrassment.

Camus chuckles as he pumps Natsuki’s dick. “I can’t wait to taste this part of you~” He licks it straight from the shaft to the tip, running his tongue back and forth across the slit.

“Mmm!! Myu-chan,” Natsuki pants, “it feels really good.” He looks down at Camus and puts his hand on his head. “Please, go deeper.”

While pushing some hair back, Camus smiles seductively. “I was hoping you’d say that, Master.” He then wraps his lips around the head, causing Natsuki to let out a strangled moan.

“Myu-chan! More!”

Camus dips his head lower onto Natsuki’s dick, taking its entirety whole. Natsuki throws his head back in ecstasy.

“Oh, God, Myu-chan. . .” he groans. He places a hand on Camus’ head. “It feels really good. Please, don’t stop.”

Camus looks up at Natsuki with want. He wants Natsuki to face fuck him so badly. He wants his master to do unspeakable things to him. He wants to show the world that he belongs to his master. He begins sucking harder, earning a clearly audible groan from the back of Natsuki’s throat. As if it was reflex, he pushes Camus’ head down. Camus chokes up a little from the sudden force.

“I’m really sorry, Myu-chan!” Natsuki quickly pulls his hand away. “I didn’t know what I was thinking!”

Camus pulls himself off Natsuki’s dick, brushing some more strands of hair out of his face. “I don’t mind it at all, Master,” he says. “I was actually hoping you’d do that. So, please do it to me.” He stares intensely into Natsuki’s eyes. “Please cum for me, in my mouth. Make me swallow all of you.” He takes a hold of Natsuki’s hand and guides it to the top of his head. “I’ll be okay, I promise.”

Natsuki gulps, pressing his tip up to Camus’ slightly parted lips. “If you say so.” He pushes Camus’ head down as deep as he could go, then brings him back up. “Like that?”

“Yes, just like that,” Camus says. “But, do it a little harder please.”

“Alright.” Natsuki puts both hands on Camus’ head and shoves him down. The vibrations of Camus’ moan flows throughout every nerve on his body. “Oh, God! Myu-chan!” Without warning, he cums inside Camus’ mouth.

Camus lifts himself up, opening his mouth and letting Natsuki’s semen drip into his hands. “Master’s special drink is delicious~”

With a strange tint in his eyes, Natsuki lifts up Camus’ chin, staring into his ice blue eyes. “I never told Myu-chan to let my fluid drip out.”

“I-I’m terribly sorry, Master!” Camus says. “I’ll clean myself u—“

“No, it’s okay.” Natsuki pulls Camus from the ground into his lap once again. “I think a punishment would be a better way to end this, right?”

“Master,” Camus gasps as Natsuki bites his neck, “you’ve gotten so serious. Ahh!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am a terrible fic writer, there’s no anal.
> 
> Well, unless you want me to continue this.
> 
> It depends, really.
> 
> Thanks for reading this hell of a story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this.


End file.
